


Morning Ritual

by DarthSuki



Series: Daft Punk (EDM) and You [6]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy drabble inspired by a little gif of Daft Punk's cameo in the TRON movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif:](https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m61r34jcf81qk0e3do1_500.gif)
> 
>  

"The security systems are online and functioning correctly?" A gentle, almost whispered voice inquires through the empty air between them. "I thought I caught a virus in the outer mainframe." The owner taps a button and sweeps his fingers across the console in front of him.

"It’s fine," His partner answers from beside him. A smirk is implied in the tone of his audio, the intimate flicker of thoughts and voice between their systems closer than what others could ever take for granted. "You just worry too much. I already took care of that three days ago. Perhaps you should see that your systems aren’t starting to lag as bad as the house."

"Perhaps you should get an upgrade for your comebacks," The shorter of the duo snaps, turning his screen over and looking at the other with a flashing ‘>:U’. The taller bot makes an outward chuckling sound, loud enough that a gentle moan responds from the other side of the room. The shorter bot, now focused more on the source of the sound than his bickering, turns to look. "…It looks like you woke them up."

"It isn’t my fault," The taller bot says with a huff, finally forgoing the silent speaking between he and his partner since that prior slip rendered it needless. "I’m surprised they could fall asleep with how loud your systems are sometimes." 

"Shut up, Thomas," The shorter says lightly, nothing more than a dash of annoyance in his flickering tone. He turns and allows Thomas to continue with the daily system check of the house, turning back towards the bed, where their human lover had been sleeping peacefully upon, curled up in the blankets.

"Good morning," His gentle, low voice greets, one hand brushing over your forehead and down against your cheek as you finally come to consciousness. "Did you sleep well, love?"

After taking a moment to groan and flutter the sleep out of your eyes, you stare up at your lover and smile. “As good as one can,” And you pull a hand up and lay it over his own on your cheek. He’s warm to the touch, and you can feel the very slight but defined buzzing of his inner workings when you take a moment to focus on it. “I don’t see why you both bother getting up so early.”

 

"We lack the need to sleep," Thomas answers from across the room. The lover beside the bed, Guy, makes an audio equivalent to a rolling set of eyes.

"I think they know that much," He murmurs, and then turns back towards you when you decide to start sitting up in bed. "…our sleep and recharge mode isn’t as long as a common human sleep cycle, so we do not need to keep recharging for as long."

You take your turn to roll your eyes. “Dorks,” you murmur, before pushing yourself up onto your feet and wrapping your arms around Guy’s torso. “…Hmm, so then, are you both almost done with being overly-careful bots?”

"Almost," Thomas chuckles from the console. "Shall I assume you want breakfast afterwards?"

"Of course," You laugh, tightening your arms around Guy when he starts nuzzling against your hair. "I always love watching you two attempt to make it."

Then the room is filled with your laughter as both bots fluster about, only pretending that they didn’t hear you; because their cooking abilities are just fine.

Mostly.


End file.
